Total Drama Hearts
by AnyfriendofMike's
Summary: What if Sora wasn't the keyblade's chosen one, but Mike? What if it wasn't Roxas, but Scott? Find out how it will all go down on Total! Drama! Hearts!
1. Chapter 1: The Dreams

**Thanks to my friend ForteKham617, I've decided to do a crossover for my two favorite things! Enjoy! And if you don't…. NO FLAMES!**

Hooded Figure 1: You have arrived…I've been to see him… He looks a lot like you… I am what's left… Or… maybe I'm all there ever was.

Hooded Figure 2 does not speak, and it is unclear whether he _can_ speak or not.

Hooded Figure 1: My name is of no importance… But what about you? Do you remember your _true _name?

Once again, you hear no answer from the second hooded figure….

_Mike…._

"_Whoa!" says a boy with spiky hair. He turns around to see his friend standing above him. "Gimme a break Zoey!_

_*Feedback*_

"_Giving up already?" Asks a Latino in a teasing manner. He and the spiky hair boy were racing on a beach._

_*Feedback*_

"_If there are any other worlds out there… why did we end up on this one?" the Latino says, leaning on a twisted palm tree._

_*Feedback*_

"_This world has been connected..." says a voice._

"_Wha? Who's there?" Mike turns around to see a cloaked man._

"_Tied to the darkness…"_

_*Feedback*_

"_Mike… Don't ever change..." Zoey says._

_*Feedback*_

"_The door… has opened…" the Latino says, standing on the beach. Mike tries to run to him._

"_What?" he asks, reaching for the other boy's hand. "Alejandro!"_

_*feedback*_

"_You understand nothing…" says a sinister voice._

_*Feedback*_

"_Mike…." Zoey says in a sleepy way. Mike tries to hug her as she flies to him, but she goes right through him. He flies backward as the world spirals around him. _

_*Everything fades to white…*_

16 year old Scott wakes up with a jolt.

"Agh….another dream about him…" he mutters. Outside, the day is sunny as birds sing and the clock tower rings.

Scott sits on a crate as his friends chat in their usual hangout spot a few hours later. Lately, Scott has been very quiet and stressed out.

"Doesn't that just piss you off?" asks his friend, Duncan.

"Yeah, that's just wrong," agrees Sam.

"Heather's gone too far this time!" Courtney adds. Scott looks up, pretending to be listening.

"I mean… It's true that stuff's being stolen around town and we've got a score to settle with Heather… So, if she wants to think we did it, we can't really blame her… See, that's not really what bugs me. What really bugs me is that she's going around town saying _we're _the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like we're the klepto club! Have you ever been this pissed in your life?! Cause I haven't; nuh-uh, NEVER!" Duncan exclaims. He takes a second to collect himself. Cracking his knuckles, he continues. "And now, what to do?"

His friends look around at each other, not knowing how to respond. Finally, feeling guilty about not contributing earlier, Scott speaks up.

"Uh, well…" he sighs, looking for an answer. "We could find the real thieves! That would set the record straight!" Scott finally says.

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Sam says, looking for Duncan's approval.

"What about Heather?" Duncan pouts.

"First, we've gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs!" Scott tells him. After a few seconds, Duncan agrees.

"Oh no, they're gone! Our _ are gone!" Sam says. He looks confused and clutches his throat.

"All our _ are gone?!" Duncan exclaims. He too looks confused.

Courtney gasps. "You can't say _? Why not?" (**Btw, this part always cracks me up!**)

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" Sam asks the room. "Our _ are gone!"

"Stolen… And not just the _, but the word _ . They stole it too!" Scott realizes.

"What kind of thief is that?! Heather could never have pulled that off…" Duncan says. "Alright, time for some recon…"

The group runs out of their hangout to get to the sandlot. But before he could fully leave, Scott feels strange. Staggering, he falls to his knees as the world fades to black…

_Man: His heart is returning… Darkness will awaken very soon…._

As soon as it starts, it is over. Groaning, Scott pushes himself back up. His friends weren't in the hideout anymore, so he could guess that they didn't notice his fall.

"What happened?" he asks himself, dusting his clothes. Courtney returns to see him still standing there.

"You coming?" she asks.

When the four arrive at the sandlot, they are instantly confronted by Heather's gang.

"Thieves," accuses one girl named Jay.

"That was low, you know?" comments a boy named Rallo. **(I'm making up the names of Seifer's/Heather's friends because I don't know their real names, okay?)**

"Oh yeah?" Duncan growls.

"Nice comeback there, Mohawk," Heather says, appearing out of nowhere.

"What'd you say?" Duncan challenges.

"You can give us back the _ now," Heather commands.

"Yeah, you're the only ones who would take it, you know?" says Rallo.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you losers… so what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some _ to prove that you're losers," Heather taunts, referring to the day her gang beat up Duncan's gang.

"Replay…" says Jay.

Heather laughs evilly at this comment. "Now you're talking!" They assume positions to fight.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide…" Heather crudely remarks.

Sighing, Scott steps out of the group and bends over, Heather's gang laughing the whole time.

"Scott!" Duncan yells, not believing it.

Scott sees that there are wooden swords in front of Heather. His eye catches on the strongest looking one, and in a flash he is running to it. Unfortunately, Heather also picks a weapon, which she uses to beat him with. As Scott lays on the ground, Heather walks over to him.

She starts to laugh, turning to face the others.

"The righteous reigns supreme, you know?" exclaims Rallo.

"Let's get out of here…" Scott says. But Heather blocked his way. "First you have to get by me!" she barks.

Scott lunges forward, battling it out with Heather. In a moment, the winner is clear as Heather lays on the ground.

"Uh… Heather's not feeling so hot, you know!" the Rallo pipes up.

"Tournament decides!" Jay says.

Sam takes a picture of Scott, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. But his smile quickly fades as his camera is taken by a twisty grey figure. It swoops by the group, spiraling through the air in a graceful way. It makes a sharp noise as it somersaults out of view.

"What the heck was that?!" Duncan commented, crossing his arms.

"The thief?" Courtney suggests.

"Let's get him!" Duncan yells, leading his friends after the foe. Scott races ahead of them, as he is the fastest member of the group. Soon it is just him and the thief. Ducking under the hole in the town wall, the figure leads Scott to the abandoned mansion in the woods. It twists through the trees with ease as Scott glares at it with hatred.

As he confronts it at the mansion gate, his wooden sword is at no use of him when he sees the figure grow jagged fangs.

"What do I do?" he wonders. "Wha?" His sword starts to change right in his hand. A series of rings form around it.

In seconds, he is not hold a stick, but he is wielding the keyblade. Its name suggests its appearance. It looks like an oversized key, with a silver blade and a golden handle.

"Wha… what is this thing?" Scott asks as it pulls him toward the thief. He soon knows what to do as the keyblade is held up to the thief.

Even with this legendary weapon, it is difficult to defeat the creature. It twists and turns like it knows what Scott's going to do before he does it. Finally, Scott is able to make the thing burst into a ball of diamonds and flame. The pictures glide to the ground from the small explosion and the key disappears.

Scott bends down and scoops up a picture.

Later, his friends gather at the hangout, discussing the thief's strange behavior.

"Who's this?" Duncan asks, holding up a picture of Scott and some dude in a booth.

"I was his first customer at his shop," Scott explains. "So we took a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo!" Courtney compliments. "Oh!"

"Hey, you just said 'photo'!" Sam exclaims.

"So Scott, tell us about the picture thief," Duncan says.

"Not much to say…" Scott said, shaking his head. "The pictures were just lying there."

"Then how are we gonna prove that we aren't the ones who took them?!" Duncan argued.

He chuckles as he looks at another photograph.

"It's a girl…" he teases.

"You look happy Scott!" Courtney laughs.

"Do not!" Scott blushes.

"So like, has anyone notices that all of the pictures are of Scott?" Sam remarks.

"Oh!" Courtney says. "So that's why everyone thought it was us…"

"Then Heather didn't go around accusing us after all…" Duncan reflects.

"Are they really all of me…?" Scott wonders aloud.

"Yup, every one…" Sam answers, giving him examples. Scott takes one of the photos that shows them all together, posing in front of the mansion.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Scott?" Sam suggests.

"C'mon, get real, why would anyone want to steal a bonehead like Scott?!" Duncan jokes.

"Oh thanks!" Scott laughs. They all look up as the clock chimes and the train is heard chugging along. They all nod goodbye and depart.

When Scott walks out, the sun hits him hard. Everything fades again.

"Who am I…? Who's there?! Who are you?!" he asks in a voice that is not his own.

*Feedback*

"**Restoration at 12%"**

**Diz: Organization miscreants… they found us…**

**Hooded figure: but… why would the nobodies steal the photographs?**

**Diz: It's nothing but data to them…the fools could never tell the difference… we are running out of time…. Dawn must make haste….**

_*Feedback*_

_Mike lays asleep in an alley way when a stray dog licks his face, waking him up. _

"_Huh? Where am I? What happened to my home? My island?! Alejandro! Zoey!"_

_*Feedback*_

"_Who are you?" he asks a boy in a black jacket and a white shirt._

"_They will come at you from nowhere… You just need to wield the keyblade…"_

_*Feedback*_

_Two boys fly into the air and land on Mike._

_*Feedback*_

"_Hey, why don't you sha-come with us?!" suggests an African American boy. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel!"_

_*Feedback*_

"_Mike, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends…" advises the boy from before._

_*Feedback*_

"_Brick McArthur!" say a boy with a military haircut._

_*Feedback*_

"_The Name's Lightning!" says the African American boy._

"_I'm Mike… I'll go with you guys!" Mike says, holding out his hand._

_*Feedback*_

"_The heartless have great fear of the keyblade," says the boy._

"_So, this is the keyblade," Mike says, observing the weapon in his hand._

_*Feedback*_

"_But the boy is a problem," says a voice. "He found one of the keyholes…."_

_*Things fade out to white*_

Scott sat up quickly from his dream, staring at the hand that held the keyblade the day before.

"A key…blade…?"

Later, he stops in front of the hangout.

"A keyblade…" he repeats, picking up a stick. He pretends to be fighting an enemy, jabbing the air.

"What was that about?" he asks, tossing the stick behind him. His ears go red as he realizes that he just threw it at someone behind him.

"Oh, sorry…" he starts to say. He loses his focus as he sees the man wearing a dark coat with the hood covering his face. The man walks away without a word, leaving Scott confused.

"Sorry… about that…"

As he makes his way into the hangout spot, Duncan hands him a sea-salt ice-cream bar.

"Thanks," Scott says.

"Do you guys think we'll always be like this together?" Sam asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I hope so…" Courtney says.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Duncan shoots at him.

"Uh…well y'know… just thinking out loud…" Sam answers lazily.

"Well I doubt we'll be together forever…" Duncan says thoughtfully. "But isn't that what growing up is all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other. But how often we think about each other…right…?"

"Haha! Get that off of a fortune cookie?!" Sam laughs.

"That's it, no more ice-cream for you!" Duncan chuckles. "Man… this day's turning out to be a drag!"

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief…" Courtney contributes.

"Nah, you know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over! That's all… So how about this: we all go to the beach! Why? Because we haven't gone this entire vacation! Blue seas, blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!" Duncan announces. He turns around, expecting to see his friends smiling. "No?"

"Maybe you forgot, but, we're broke…" Scott reminds him.

"Maybe you forgot, I'm smart!" Duncan said.

They run out of the hangout spot, following their friend to the bulletin board outside. They stopped to gaze at the sandlot competition flyer.

"Just two days to go! You and I have to make it to the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us will split the cash!" Duncan said, thumping Scott on the back.

"Okay, you're on!" Scott agreed.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Sam commented.

"Go get 'em!" Courtney cheered.

"It's a promise," Duncan confirmed, touching his forearm to Scott's. The boys nodded.

"Hey, why don't we each get jobs?" Courtney suggested, catching sight of a help wanted flyer. "Maybe we can raise some money for that beach trip! Everyone else liked this idea, so they all went their separate ways. When sunset rolled around, they all met at the train station.

"Okay, added to what we had when we started, we now have… TaDa! 500 dollars!' Courtney pronounced.

"Sweet!" Sam exclaimed.

"Let's get tickets!" she said, handing her money bag to Scott.

"We can't be together forever, so we better make the time we do have something to remember…" Duncan murmured as Sam and Courtney ran off.

"Huh?" Scott asked.

"Gotcha!" the punk said, jabbing Scott in the stomach as he ran off. Scott shook his head and followed the weirdo.

Out of nowhere, a stick hit the back of Scott's neck, making him fall over. He looked up to see the man in the black coat standing over him. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him up, freaking Scott out.

"What?" Scott asked, gazing into the darkness of the man's hood.

"Scott!" Duncan called. "Three minutes!"

Scott found that the man in the black coat was gone and he was all alone.

"Ah, okay…" Scott said. "Weird…"

"Four students," Duncan ordered into the window.

"Scott, the money," Sam reminded him.

Scott gave a jolt and searched his pockets, but found the money was not there.

"No!" he shrieked.

"What's the matter Scott? Where's the cash?" Duncan asked.

"He took it!" Scott said darkly.

"Where are you going?!" Courtney called, watching Scott turn towards the door.

"Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"

"Guy? What guy?" Duncan asked blankly.

"He couldn't have gotten too….far…." he stopped at his friends strange glances.

"What are you talking about…? There was no guy…"

"There wasn't?!" Scott breathed.

"Oh boy…" Sam groaned.

"There wasn't anyone…there…?"

His friends turned around, exiting the building.

A few minutes later, they sat on top of the clock tower, eating sea salt ice-cream. Well, the others were enjoying theirs, Scott was still thinking about that fall. Had the guy been there at all?

"Hey, it's melting," Courtney pointed out. Scott gave his ice-cream a lick, thanking her.

"Cheer up already!" Duncan commented, sounding carefree.

"That was definitely weird though…" Sam said.

"Strange…" Courtney agreed.

"You said it…" Duncan approved.

"Can you…feel Mike…" Scott said under his breath.

*Flashback*

"Can you feel Mike?" the man had said when he pulled Scott.

*End of flashback*

***Restoration at 23%***

**Diz: Dawn…hurry….**

**Hooded figure (tossing money bag up and down in his hand): is it really that hard to make a beach?**

**Diz: We'd be giving our enemy another entry point…**

**Hooded figure (Gesturing to the money bag): and this?**

**Diz: we can always buy some sea salt ice-cream… heheheheh Objects from that town must be kept out of the world. You can delete it…**

_*Feedback*_

"_As the key bearer, you must already know; one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" King trident said as Mike, Brick, and Lightning stood before him as mermen._

_*Feedback*_

"_So many places I wanna see! I know I'll get there some day!" Ariel said in a dreamlike way._

_*Feedback*_

"_Thus…I do hereby dub you junior heroes…" said Hercules._

"_Hey, what do you mean by junior?!" Brick protested._

"_You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero!"_

_*feedback*_

"_I…I wish for your freedom genie!" Aladdin said._

"_Al!" he exclaimed. A tornado surrounded him, freeing his legs from the lamp._

_*Feedback*_

"_Sally…why didn't I listen to you?" asked a distraught Jack The Pumpkin King._

""_Don't worry Jack… we'll find a new way for Halloween! Next time…we'll do it together!" she said, taking his hands._

_*Feedback*_

"_Power!" Mike yelled, stabbing the ground with his Key._

_*Feedback*_

"_Or are you to cool to play them now that you have the keyblade?" Alejandro taunted._

"_Alejandro! What are you doing here?! Did you find her?"_

_*Feedback*_

"_I still can't believe it," Mike said, standing in front if Peter Pan. "I flew! Wait until I tell Zoey! I wonder if she'll believe me! Probably not!"_

_*Feedback*_

"_Mike!" Whinnie the Pooh called. "Where are you going?!"_

"_I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me!"_

_*Feedback*_

"_Where are Brick and Lightning?!" Mike asked Alejandro._

"_Instead of worrying about them, you should be worrying about her…." Alejandro said in a dark voice._

_*Everything fades to white*_

"_Who are you?" Scott asks a girl wearing a plain white dress. She is faced away from him. When she turns, he sees the face of an angel. She mouths something, but he can't hear her._

As Scott wakes up from his dream, he notices something in the corner. Like a ghost or something. The instant he looks, nothing is there.

"Huh?"

When he returns to the hangout, he decides to take a look at those photos some more. Then, when his friends don't show up, he goes looking for them.

"Hey!" he greets as Courtney and Sam walk up the street.

"Morning!" Courtney says. Then, just as she finishes, the two freeze.

"Guys?" Scott rushes over to them, but stops when the girl in the white dress is standing right there.

"Greetings Scott," she says.

"Uh…hi.." Scott awkwardly says.

"And you are…?" he starts to say before she puts her hand up.

"I wanted to meet you, at least once," she said, playing with her hands.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," she answers simply. As Scott scratches the back of his head, she turns and walks away.

"Courtney dragged me along to go shopping," Sam complained.

"Hey, wanna come with us?" Courtney suggested.

"Uh…hey wait….did you just see that…."

"He's stalling…" Sam groaned.

"Very well then," Courtney said. "We'll see you later Scott."

"Y-yeah…did she go to that haunted mansion?"

He runs down to the shops where he finds her standing. Making up his mind, he dashes into the woods only to be encountered by those grey creatures. They chase him to the sandlot, where Heather's gang is hanging out.

"Trespasser!" Heather declares when she sees Scott. However, she instructs everyone to find a weapon when she gets an eyeful of the thieves.

Scott dashes to the nearest sword he can find. For the second time that day, the people around him freeze. The creatures create a ring around him, swirling around in their own space.

"Not good…" he mutters. Two creatures swish in front of him. They knocked the sword out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. Now, he was cornered.

"Scott!" a voice called to him. "Use the keyblade!" he searched for the source, finally finding it with the girl in the white dress. Unfortunately, she made him lose focus long enough to forget about the creatures.

He attempted to shield himself as they flew toward him….

**Alright, 3,000 words! I know I wasn't very descriptive, but this is hard work! Plus, it is currently 6:26 Am and I have not slept all day, so lay off. R&R!**

**Casting-**

**Sora: Mike**

**Riku: Alejandro**

**Kairi: Zoey**

**Roxas: Scott**

**Hayner: Duncan**

**Olette: Courtney**

**Pence: Sam**

**Seifer: Heather**

**Donald: Brick**

**Goofy: Lightning**


	2. Chapter 2: The Struggle

When Scott opened his eyes, he was no longer in the sandlot. Scott observed that he was on some sort of disc surrounded by darkness. One by one, three things appeared in front of him. There was a sword, a wand, and a shield.

**Pick your strength…**

Since Scott was all about power, he chose the sword.

**Good. Now what shall you give up?**

Scott wasn't too sure about this one. Finally, he chose the shield to give up. As soon as he did so, the keyblade appeared in his hand. The grey things materialized in front of him once more, but now that Scott was armed, they didn't stand a chance.

After all of the grey things had gone, Scott faced his biggest foe. Standing in front of him, was a 40 foot tall grey creature. Scott tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. Turning back around, he knew he would have to face this. And after a long period of struggle, he mananged to take him down. The thing erupted into a cloud of darkness. Unfortunately, Scott found struggle as he fought to free himself from the darkness around him. With one last hope, he reached out a hand, and to his gratitude, he felt a small petite one find his.

Things faded to white again, and Scott was standing in front of the girl, who was sitting in a large white chair.

"My name is Dawn…." She said. "Scott…do you remember your true name?"

Suddenly, one of those black coat guys took her up by her arm.

"Say no more Dawn…" the man said calmly.

"But if no one tells him, Scott will-" Dawn started.

"It's best he doesn't know the truth…"

"Hey, you're that pickpocket!" Scott accused. The man did nothing but open some sort of dark portal.

"Whoa!" Scott yelled as the man pushed him in to it. There was darkness once more until Scott opened his eyes again.

"Heather! Strike a pose, you know?!" yelled Rallo.

"How's this?" she asked.

"It's totally perfect, you know?!" he answered.

Clutching his head, Scott pushed himself off of the hard ground.

"One more, you know?!"

"What's that for?!" Scott demanded, turning to the gang.

"Keepsake," Jay answered.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, you know?!" Rallo bragged.

"Cakewalk!" Jay added.

"What were those…things…?" Scott wondered.

"Outsiders, that's what," Heather replied. "And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take disciplinary measures…" Heather threatened.

"Oh yeah, Heather's always looking out for the town, you know?!" Rallo stated.

Scott noticed Duncan, Sam, and Courtney standing at the entrance to the sandlot. Duncan shook his head and scoffed, running back the way he came.

"Wait up!" he exclaimed, sprinting after his friends.

"Hey, no chicken wussing out of the tournament tomorrow!" Heather called after him.

"We'll be waiting, you know?!"

When Scott caught up to his friends in the usual spot, they didn't look too happy to see him.

"So you hung out with Heather's group today?" Sam asked, sounding disappointed in his friend.

Scott shook his head. "No, it wasn't like that! Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that…today…?" Scott asked, looking for help.

"We didn't go…" Courtney answered. "It wouldn't be the same without you, right?"

"Sorry…." Scott said, hanging his head in shame. "Hey, how 'bout we go tomorrow?"

Duncan didn't look at him. "I promised I'd be somewhere," he snapped.

"Oh…" Scott sighed.

"I'm out of here…" Duncan said.

***Feedback***

**Restoration at 48%**

**Hooded figure: was that Dawn made of data?**

**Diz: No… Dawn hijacked the data herself… Look what she's done now! She totally beyond my control!**

**Hooded figure: calm down…**

**Diz: it doesn't matter… As long as Dawn accomplishes her goal, we needn't worry about what befalls Scott….**

_*Feedback*_

"_It's up to me…." Alejandro stated. "Only the keyblade master can open the secret door! And change the world…"_

"_Well I'm not sha-gonna betray Mike…" Lightning said._

"_I'm staying by Mike!" Brick exclaimed._

"_My friends are my power!" Mike yelled._

_*Feedback*_

"_It is I…" Alejandro said in a twisted voice. "Ansem!"_

_*Feedback*_

"_Lead me into everlasting darkness!" Alejandro yelled._

"_Mike!" Zoey exclaimed._

_*Feedback*_

"_Forget it… there's no way you're taking Zoey's heart!" Mike growled at this new evil Alejandro._

_*Feedback*_

_Mike smiles at his friends and proceeds to sacrifice his life for Zoey to wake up._

_*Feedback*_

"_Mike!" Zoey yells, trying to hold him._

_*Feedback*_

_Mike is hugging Zoey, looking stronger._

"_Zoey… thank you…" he murmurs._

_*Feedback*_

"_We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other…" said the boy in the white shirt and black jacket._

"_No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again," added a girl in pink._

_*Feedback*_

"_Take this," Zoey said, pushing a sea star into Mike's hand. "It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!" Zoey laughed._

"_I will, don't worry!" Mike said, clutching the star._

"_Promise…? Don't ever forget….wherever you go…I'll always be with you…" Zoey says as everything fades again…_

Scott wakes up with a start, sighing.

"Right…promise…." Scott said. "What a mess!"

He got out of bed to get ready for the sandlot tournament. He was excited, but was also worried if Duncan was ready to forgive him.

Everyone gathered at the sandlot to watch the exciting event.

"Who are you gonna root for?" Sam asked Courtney.

"Both of them, silly," she chuckled. Fireworks went off in the air, causing cheers among the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the director of the struggle. "It's time for this summer's most sizzling clash! That's right, today is the day for the struggle and the title match! Who will be the one to break the ranks and take the champion, Setzer?!"

"Heather!" Jay rooted.

"And who will leave today as our new struggle champion?!"

"Duncan, Scott!" Courtney and Sam cheered.

"Yes, the competition is stacked up, so let's…. STRUGGLE!" the man yelled, firing everyone up.

"Hey now, it's time to introduce today's combatants," the announcer said. "The baddies who struggled their way to the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Town disciplinary committee, it's Heather! Completely out of nowhere, who knew he'd make it so far this year, it's ViVi! An underground favorite with a local attitude problem, Duncan! And struggler number four, who happens to be my favorite customer, Scott! So, who will win this sweltering struggle? Who will take home the grand prize; the four crystal trophy! And, a chance to take on our defending champion Setzer! It won't be long folks! I suggest our competers to go over the official struggle rules!"

Scott and Duncan were up first. Duncan drew his sword threateningly.

"Hey… sorry about yesterday," Scott apologized.

"Wait, you're still worried about that?" Duncan asked. "You need to learn to let that stuff go."

"I've had a lot on my mind…" Scott said.

"I'm sorry man… Wait, what am I sorry for…?" Duncan smiled. The two shared a laugh and took stance to beat the crap out of each other.

"The first match of today's struggle tournament will be between Scott and his best friend Duncan!"

Duncan was good, but Scott was the one who beat him.

"I lost! Ah, I can't believe it! I guess I taught you well!" Duncan complained.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you," Scott chuckled.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy…"

"Well let's find a way to cheer you up!" Scott said.

"Nah, I'm fine." The friends touched knuckles, laughing.

"Out of the way," Heather snapped at Duncan.

"Are you in a rush to lose?" Duncan taunted her.

Next up was Heather against ViVi. Surprisingly, ViVi won the match by a landslide. Next it was Scott and ViVi.

"Keep it clean fellas," the director said, handing them weapons.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for!" the announcer said. "Scott vs. ViVi!"

ViVi stared at Scott with emotionless eyes. Scott ran at ViVi, brandishing his sword. But suddenly, time stopped. Everyone froze in time, leaving Scott confused once more. ViVi burst into light, turning into one of the grey creatures.

"Again?!" Scott moaned. The keyblade appeared to aid the boy. Panting, Scott took out the creatures, feeling sick about everything that was happening to him. He looked around, starting as there was clapping behind him. It was the man in the coat.

"Scott! Alright! Fight, fight fight!" the man clapped. "You really don't remember… It's me, you know, Axel!" **(No matter what, there is no substitute for Axel!)**

The man pulled down his hood to uncurtain a mane of spiky red hair.

"Axel?" Scott wondered.

"Talk about blank with a capitol B, man oh man! Even the dusks aren't going to jog your memory…"

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Scott commanded.

"This town is creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q and A… You're coming with me…" Axel decided. "Conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."

The world shifted for a moment.

"Uh oh…" Axel said.

"What's going on?!" Scott yelled, throwing the key. Seconds later, it popped into his hand again.

"Number 13…Scott…." Axel murmured. "The keyblade's chosen one…"

"Okay fine, you asked for it!" Scott growled.

But then, Diz appeared, silencing the two.

"So it was you…" Axel grunted. He attacked the man, but it seemed like Diz had some sort of force field.

"Scott! This man speaks nonsense!" he claimed.

"Scott! Don't let him deceive you!" Axel warned.

"Scott!" Diz commanded.

"Scott!" Axel yelled.

"Scott!"

"Scott!"

"Scott!"

"Scott!"

Soon the air was full of the chanting of his name. He covered his ears, murmuring his friends' names.

"Duncan…Sam….Courtney…. DUNCAN! SAM! COURTNEY!" he screamed. In a flash, the men were gone and time had started one more. There was cheering as everyone saw that Scott had won. ViVi fell to the ground.

"Huh?" ViVi asked, sitting up. "How did I get here?"

Scott only watched as ViVi sauntered out of the sandlot.

"Scott!" Courtney yelled, leading her friends to run to Scott.

"Ladies and gentlemen; Scott!" the announcer yelled. "Our new top struggler!"

The crowd ooh'd as they anticipated the final battle between Setzer and Scott. There was a chorus of cheering for the stronger male as he stepped onto the scene.

"You two, play fair now!" the director said.

"There's only room for one up here," Setzer claimed, feeling confident.

"Hey, how about you throw the match for me?" Setzer taunted.

"Scott, focus!" Duncan cheered.

Scott glared at the older boy.

"Let me win and I'll make it worth your while…"

"Get real!" Scott growled.

The man proved to be a tough challenge, but Scott came out alive, and the winner! The chanting of his name filled the air again, but he didn't mind it this time. His friends ran up to him, yelling his name.

"You did it!" said Courtney.

"That was awesome Scott!" Sam complimented.

The director handed Scott the championship belt, which he held high into the air. The crowd cheered and clapped for him.

Later, his friend celebrated on top of the clock tower. There were four crystal balls on his trophy, and Scott snapped off one for each of them. He took the blue one for himself and held it up to the light. His friends followed suit.

"As promised…" he said.

"Thanks a ton Scott!" thanked Sam.

"One more treasure for us to share!" Duncan laughed.

"I've got a present too; for all of us!" Courtney said, brandishing four sea salt ice-cream bars.

"Whoa!" Scott said, standing up to thank his friend. His foot slipped, making him wobble on the ledge. "!"

He screamed as he fell off of the tower.

_*Feedback*_

_Zoey walked along a sandy trail._

"_Zoey, wait up!" her friend Bridgette yelled. The two caught up, falling in step._

"_Hey, do you feel like going to the island? Geoff and Tyler are all wrapped up in their game and won't come with me…" Bridgette offered._

"_Not today, sorry…" Zoey said._

"_Aw, why not?" Bridgette pouted._

"_Do you remember those boys who used to play with us?"_

"_Alejandro?" Bridgette asked, vaguely remembering._

"_I wonder what happened to him…"_

"_He's far away," Zoey said. "But I know we'll see him again!"_

"_Sure!" Bridgette said in a peppy way._

"_And the other boy?"_

"_What other boy?" the girl asked._

"_The one who was with Al and me all the time… We played together on that island….His voice always used to be there…and now it's gone… I can't think of his face… or his name… I feel awful about it. So I told myself, I'm not going back to that island until I remember everything about him!"_

"_Are you sure you didn't just make him up?" Bridgette suggested._

_Zoey nodded._

_Dawn?_

_Her head hurt for a moment._

"_Dawn, what's happening to me?" Scott asked, falling._

"_Who are you? And that's not my name, I'm Zoey…"_

"_Zoey… I know you! He's that girl he likes!"_

"_Please, a name!" she begged._

"I'm Scott."

"_Okay, Scott, but can you tell me his name?"_

"_You don't remember my name?" asked another voice. "Thanks a lot Zoey!"_

_Zoey gasped, recognizing the voice._

"_Okay, I guess I can give you a hint! It starts with an M!"_

"_Are you okay?" Bridgette asks Zoey, dusting her off._

_Zoey takes off towards the beach, digging through her bag. She pulls out a bottle, which she sets into the water._

"_Zoey? What's that?"_

"_A letter… I wrote it yesterday… to the boy I can't remember… I said that no matter where he is, I'll find him… one day… and when I stopped writing, I remember we made a promise. Something important. This letter is where it starts, I know it!" Zoey answered._

"_Wow… Well I hope he gets it!" Bridgette says._

"_He will! Starts with an M, right? Mike?" Zoey says to the water._

_***Feedback***_

_**Restoration at 75%...**_

**Diz: His progress is astounding…**

**Hooded figure (tossing Roxas's blue crystal in his hand): What happened?**

**Diz: Dawn's encounter with Scott put his heart in contact with Zoey's. That, in turn, affected Mike.**

**Hooded figure: That Dawn, she's a wonder…**

**Diz: she wasn't born like other nobodies… She can interfere with the memories of Mike and those around her.**

**Hooded figure: But whose nobody is she?**

**Diz: I could tell you… but first… perhaps you could tell me your true name…**

**The figure removes the hood from his head.**

**Hooded figure: It's Ansem…**

**Diz starts to laugh, first starting out softly but getting progressively louder.**

**Diz: It's an honor, Ansem!**

Scott gasped.

"Oh, I was dreaming! But… what parts… were the dream?"

**A/N; Well, there's another chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: He was my Friend

The gang was gathered in the hangout, relaxing. Once more, Scott sat somewhat away from the group, feeling moody and strange. Courtney suddenly stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Scott looked up, clueless.

"Only three days left of summer vacation, so don't even mention that assignment!" Duncan warned Courtney.

"But we agreed we would get it finished today!" Courtney protested, referring to the summer report for school.

"Yesterday, I fell off the station tower…didn't I?" Scott asked out of nowhere.

"You wouldn't be here if you did!" Duncan scoffed.

"But man that was a close one!" Sam commented.

"Stop changing the subject!" Courtney exclaimed sternly.

"Okay already!" Duncan groaned. "You win, we'll do the homework! So, anyone got any ideas for a topic?"

Scott looked down. "Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me…You know… the dreams…and the guys in black…" Scott suggested.

"Forget it!" Duncan interjected.

"Why?!"

"You know, things have been weird with you since the photos were stolen, right?" Duncan hinted.

"Well tomorrow, we're gonna search the town to find out what's been going on," Sam finished.

"Lots of people are helping out," Courtney added.

Scott stared at his best friends. "All of that for me?!" he wondered aloud.

The next day, he and Sam stood in front of the train station.

"The time has come. Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!" Sam says. Duncan and Courtney strolled up to them.

"Whoa! Find new rumors already?!" Sam exclaimed.

"There's nothing on Market Street," Courtney reported.

"You two aren't going to flake on us! We're going to hunt for the wonders with you!" Duncan decided.

"Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed. "It's not a race!"

"Well it is now!"

"C'mon, we can all go!" Scott chuckled. The four raced to board the train.

Halfway there, Courtney dug out her crystal and held it up to the sunlight. Scott smiled as he saw Sam and Duncan do the same, and he rushed to pull out his own. But when he searched his pockets, he couldn't find it anywhere. He patted his pockets with a sigh, casting a rueful glance at his friends.

-Later-

"Courtney, hurry!" Duncan yelled when the train stopped, rushing out of it.

"Hmm…Aren't these the steps you were talking about? The ones that count different going up and down?" Scott asked Sam when they reached the new train station's steps.

"Uh…actually it's the stupidest thing ever…but…Rallo was the one who counted. He's like, 'every time I count it's different, you know?!'" Sam mocked, pulling Rallo's voice.

"So… he just counted wrong?" Scott said in a disappointed voice. Moments later, they set off to find more wonders, all of which turning out to be giant flukes.

"That last wonder wasn't really wonderful…" Scott said.

"I understand; say no more!" Sam laughed. "But this next wonder is gonna be really great! Wonder number six!" The two turned their heads as Duncan and Courtney ran up to them once again.

"We've got another lead!" Duncan said excitedly.

"The ghost train mystery; You can see it from sunset hill!" Courtney said, motioning for everyone to follow. They all flopped down when they got there, waiting in silence for the train to appear.

"If the rumors where true, it will be here any minute…" Duncan breathed.

"For they say the train is empty… no driver; no conductor; no passengers; no return!" Sam said in an ominous voice.

"We've got to make it to the beach next year…" Courtney said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, we've got to get jobs the second vacation starts!" Duncan planned.

"Good afternoon slackers!" Heather said behind them. "What are you doing out here?"

"What do you care?" Scott growled.

"I don't…tell me anyways…" Heather snorted.

"We're waiting ghost train…" Sam said with an edge to his voice.

Heather cracked up. "Waiting for the ghost train!" she snickered. Scott jumped and glared at her.

"Why does looking at you always tick me off?" she smirked.

"I dunno…" Scott growled. "Maybe it's destiny…."

Heather smirked. "Destiny? In that case, let's be friends…" she replied sarcastically. The rest of the group glared at the bully, daring her to cause trouble.

"I don't feel like cooperating with destiny…" she said in a much more serious tone. She glared at the sunset, confusing the group.

"When have you ever cooperated with anything?" Sam snorted. Heather said nothing, just scoffed and made her way down the hill. The four rolled their eyes at the girl's behavior.

"Hey, look!" Scott yelled, leaning over the railing. In the distance, he spied a purple train chugging along, heading their way. "It's really true! And there really is no one aboard! Wait… What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch right?" His friends glanced at each other uneasily, but Scott paid them no mind.

"Let's go to the station!" he exclaimed, taking off. Having no other choice, his friends followed.

When they arrived, Scott was delighted to see the train rolling to a stop in front of them. He turned to his friends with a devious face. "Let's get on!"

"Wait!" Duncan said, grabbing his wrist. Scott turned around sharply, looking incredulously at his buddy.

"What?!"

"Um….you'll get hurt…" Duncan answered. Scott frowned, looking back at the mystery train. His frown was replaced with a look of pure confusion as he saw that the train had disappeared.

**The train will be arriving shortly…** said a mechanical voice. Seconds later, a normal train emptied out its passengers, welcoming the group to climb aboard.

"A train came from the beach…" Scott tried telling his friends. "t-There was no driver…right?!" The other three stared at him, all thinking he was crazy.

"C'mon, let's go…." Duncan muttered. He pushed Scott into the train, growling. Once the train had reached Scott's town, they all walked home.

"Let's go finish the paper," Duncan suggested.

"Yeah, the wonders were bogus, the end!" Sam summarized.

"We can still make it sound good if we tell how much work we did!" Courtney told herself out loud. Scott slouched behind them, stopping abruptly.

"But what about the last mystery?" he asked. Duncan's hands curled into fists.

"Who cares?!" he yelled at Scott.

"I do! C'mon Sam, why don't you take me?"

"Whatever!" Duncan scoffed, stomping away.

"It's at that haunted mansion…" Sam sighed. Scott ran to find the place, eager to see what would happen.

He stopped at the old iron gates, squinting at the building. What wonders could it hold?

"Y'know something…" said a voice behind him. This startled Scott, making him jump back, trying to find the owner of the voice. To his relief, it was just Sam. "We were going to check the mansion out tomorrow! It _is_ the most suspicious place," Sam chirped, standing next to his buddy.

"Even Heather's gang was going to help," Sam added.

"Heather?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah! Duncan asked her to."

"So…what are we looking for?" Scott wondered.

"Well… they say there's a girl who appears in the second floor window, even though no one has lived here for years!"

Scott squinted at the window, trying to see if he could find her. He closes his eyes, clearing his mind. When he opens them, he no longer stands next to Sam. Instead, he's in a room of white, the rooms covered in drawings.

He walks around, taking a look at the drawings. They look hand drawn with colored pencils or crayon.

"Scott…" a voice says calmly.

"Dawn?" he asks. His eyes land on a drawing of himself in a black coat standing next to a figure with spiky red hair. "This is…me….And Axel's here too…."

"You _are_ best friends…" Dawn reminds him.

"Very funny!" he chuckles.

"Don't you want to know the truth? About who you really are?"

"No one knows me better than me…"

Dawn laughs. "Of course…"

"But…I get what's been happening lately…" he says, taking a look at another drawing. He sees a boy with spiky black hair and a gap in his teeth, a boy with a military haircut and a muscular looking boy with a big grin.

"You know those three, don't you?"

"Yeah…Mike, Brick and Lightning…" he recalls. "They're from the dreams!"

"About a year ago…some things happened…and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Mike's heart…but now…I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but soon, Mike will be his old self again…The process has been affecting you, Scott…" Dawn confessed.

"You mean….the dreams…" Scott concludes.

"Yes…you and Mike are connected. And….in order for Mike to be completely whole again….he needs _you_…"

"Me? What for?"

"You hold half of what he is…He needs you Scott!"

"Dawn?" A burst of light appears, and he is sitting across from Dawn at a long white table.

"Dawn….Who are you…?" he asks her.

"I'm a witch…with power over Mike's memory and those around him…"

"A witch?!"

"That's what Diz called me….but….I don't know why I have this power…I just do…I'm not even sure if there's a right way for me to use it…"

Scott smiled at the girl. "Hmmm…I can't help you there…" he teased.

Dawn smiled back and even blushed a little at the boy's comment.

"It's funny….suddenly I feel like…I don't really know myself at all…" he stated. "I guess I would like to know….What do you know about me…that I don't?"

"You…you were never supposed to exist…Scott…."

"What? How could you even say such a thing…even if it were true?!"

"I'm sorry…I guess some things…really are better left unsaid…"

"Scott! Scott!" Sam yelled, shaking his friend.

"Huh?"

"Did you see her?"

"Uh yeah…" Scott said, pointing to the window where Dawn stood. "Look closely…"

"Oh lame!" Sam complained. "It's just the curtains flapping. There must be a draft somewhere! I'm surprised this place even has curtains!"

"Yeah…" Scott said uncomfortably, staring at Dawn. How could Sam not see her?

"Well, let's head back to the usual spot," Sam suggested. "Duncan and Courtney are waiting."

Courtney was standing in the usual spot to greet the boys. "How'd it go?"

"The girl turned out to be curtain flapping in the wind!" Sam chuckled.

"I figured as much! Our report is already done! So, wanna go find Duncan? He's probably at the station…"

They found the boy sitting on top of the clock tower, silently licking a sea salt ice cream bar.

"Tomorrow we search the town…" Duncan planned.

"The next day is the fair!" Sam added.

"The last day of summer!" Courtney pointed out. Duncan groaned.

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer…"

"Not if you explode from all of that ice cream first!" Sam teased him. The group, minus Duncan and Scott, shared a laugh. Scott stared at the ground instead.

**Ansem: Why did you show him the train?**

**Diz: Because he missed the trip to the beach…**

**Ansem: Hmph…that's almost **_**kind**_** of you…**

**Diz: Now…what about you? Have the holes in your being started to fill in?**

**Ansem: Yes…the haze is clearing**

**Diz: the same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Mike…Very soon…he will be like a good friend who went away for a year…**

**Ansem sat down. **

**Ansem: I've waited and I want to know…What is it that you want?**

**Diz: Revenge…**

**Ansem's hands curled into fists.**

**Ansem: Revenge?**

**Diz: And now for the finishing touches…First, we must dispose of Dawn…She might've helped Mike, but it's high time she's disappeared! Scott isn't the only one who was never meant to exist… Take care of her Ansem…**

**Restoration at 94%**

"_Wow…is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the heartless?!" Lightning exclaimed, looking around at a desolate space._

"_Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Mike asked. "But if we do beat him, and all these worlds aren't restored or disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"_

_*Feedback*_

"_All worlds begin in darkness…" Ansem said. "And all shall end…The heart is no exception…You see, darkness is the heart's true essence…"_

"_That's not true!" Mike shouted. "The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may give in…but I've learned, that deep down inside there's a light that NEVER GOES OUT!"_

_*Feedback*_

"_Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem yelled, his arm stretched out to a huge white door. "Fill me…with the power of darkness!"_

"_You're wrong!" Mike protested. "I know now, without a doubt…Kingdom Hearts…is LIGHT!"_

"_Let's close this door for good!" the king shouted. Mike, Brick, and Lightning pushed up against the door, sealing the darkness away._

_The real Alejandro turned around, smiling at his best friend. "Take care of her…"_

_*Feedback*_

"_Zoey!" Mike yelled, running after her. The ground between them split, forcing them apart. "Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you! I promise!"_

"_I know you will!" Zoey called. They reached their hands out to each other…_

_*Feedback*_

_Mike stood in front of Castle Oblivion, gaping._

_*The scene fizzles and pops*_

Scott jerked up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. For a slit second, he sort of looked…like….Mike….

At the usual spot, his friends huddled together, laughing at some joke.

"Man, I could not sleep last night!" Scott yawned, reaching out to put a hand on Duncan's shoulder. Instead, his hand went right through the boy. Scott jumped back, confused. His friends turned around and ran _right through him_. Scott hung his head, walking over to one of the crates, picking up the picture of all in them posed in front of the mansion. He only saw Sam, Duncan, and Courtney, meaning…he had disappeared from the picture completely…

He exited the hangout, not knowing what to do or what to _feel_. The grey creatures, who he now knew as dusks, sprang up in front of him. Axel cleared his throat behind Scott.

"Look at what it's come to…I've been given orders to destroy you…" Axel said darkly.

"We're…best friends….right?"

"Sure, but I'm not being turned into a dusk for- wait a second… you remember now?!" Axel asked, sounding excited.

"Uh…yeah…" Scott lied.

"Great! But…you know…we've gotta make sure and all so…uh…um..." Axel stammered. "What's our boss's name?"

Scott said nothing, not knowing the answer. Axel sighed and hung his head, disappointed.

"I can't believe this…"

Scott silently picked up a stick, turning it into the keyblade, preparing to attack Axel with it. Axel held out his arms, forming spiky wheels. Just as he was about to strike Scott, he froze.

"Scott! To the mansion!" Diz called overhead. "The time has come…"

Scott looked up, nodded, then ran off to the mansion. When he arrived, he was confronted by dusks, and the old iron gate was sealed.

"Don't call me and then lock me out…" Scott cursed.

_Mike held up his keyblade, a jet of light coming from the tip. The light found a large keyhole, which seemed to open something…_

All of this ran through Scott's head in a split second. He jumped back, pointing his key at the huge lock in the middle of the gate. It lit up, granting him access. He found his way to the white room where Dawn was the day before. It looked like she wasn't there, so Scott decided to take a look at the other drawings.

His eyes rested on a drawing above the fireplace.

"_Your mind is made up?' Axel asked, leaning on a building._

"_Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know…"_

"_You can't turn on the Organization! If you get on their bad side, they'll destroy you!" Axel warned him._

"_No one would miss me," Scott said over his shoulder. Axel slouched down._

"_That's not true! …I would…." He said sadly._

Pain touched Scott's temples for a moment. He turned around and found Dawn sitting at the table.

"Organization 13…they're a bad group…right?" he asked her.

"Bad…or good…I don't know…They're a group of incomplete people…who wish to be whole…To that end, they're desperately searching for something…" Dawn said.

"What are they looking for?"

"Kingdom Hearts," she said simply.

Scott chuckled.

"Funny?" she smiled.

"It's just…I think…I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask…What's gonna happen to me now? Just…tell me that….Nothing else really matters anymore…." Scott said miserably. **(That, my friends, is where I got my title for that one story that I'm doing!)**

"You are…" Dawn started. She couldn't finish the sentence, as she was blurred and disappeared. Diz materialized behind the chair she sat in.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate…" he said.

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know! I have the _right_ to know!" Scott growled.

"A nobody doesn't have the right to _know_. Nor does it either have the right to _be…"_

"But what _is_ a nobody?!"

Ansem pooped up out of nowhere.

"Diz, we're out of time! Too many nobodies…"

A cloud of darkness appeared, bearing Dawn.

"Scott, nobodies like us are only half a person! You won't disappear! You'll be whole!" she answered him.

"I'll…disappear…?" he asked her. **(Oh my god…what did she JUST say, Scott?)**

"No further outbursts!" Diz commanded.

"No! You won't disappear! You'll-" Diz covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her.

"Wait!" Scott called.

"Scott! We will meet again! And then we can talk about everything! I may not know it's you…and you may not know it's me…but we will meet again! Someday soon! I promise!" Dawn yelled, struggling against Diz. They disappeared into the cloud, frustrating Scott.

"Let her go! Dawn!" Scott screamed desperately. They got away… Scott felt tears of frustration build up in his eyes, and he knew he had to get out of there. Taking two steps at a time, he ran downstairs to the library.

A table lit up and turned into a secret passageway to the basement in front of him. Cautiously, he followed it, feeling that this was where he was meant to go.

Down in the basement, there was a large computer with whirring objects. A new pain settled in his head, causing him to sort of collapse.

_13 people in black coats sat in chairs high off the ground. Scott was the youngest and sat in the smallest chair._

"_Why?! Why do you have the keyblade?!" a version of Alejandro asked. He too had a black coat, but he didn't seem to have any vision._

"_Shut up!" Scott spat, striking him._

Scott held his head, struggling to get back up. Rage filled his mind, and he started to destroy the computer, growling. The door to the right of him slid open, calling to him. He stepped through it, finding Axel.

"Simply amazing Scott…" Axel glared at him.

"Axel!" Scott said.

"You really do remember me this time…_I'm so FLATTERED!" _he yelled, summoning a ring of fire to surround them. "But you're too late!" The man created the spiky wheels once more.

This time, instead of one keyblade popping in his hand, _two_ of them materialized. One was black and one was silver.

"Two?!" Axel spat. He grinned mischievously at the boy. Scott lunged at him, slashing Axel a little bit. The ring of fire was sweltering. The heat was too much. Scott felt himself falling…..

Suddenly, it was gone, and Axel stood across from him, panting.

"_If you get on their bad side, they'll destroy you!" Axel warned._

"_No one would miss me…" Scott said over his shoulder._

_Axel slouched down. "That's not true! …I would…."_

"Let's meet again in the next life…" Axel smiled.

"Yeah…I'll be waiting…" Scott promised.

A cloud of darkness pulled Axel away. He chuckled.

"Silly…Just because _you_ have a next life…"

Another door slid open, which Scott did not hesitate to go through. He was led into a hallway of sorts. He noticed weird egg-shaped capsules, and when he looked closely, he saw people inside of them.

"Brick….Lightning…?" he said, finding the two. He continued into the final room, find a humongous capsule and…Diz.

"At last…the keyblade's chosen one…" he smirked.

"Who are you talking to? Me…or Mike?" Scott asked.

"To half of Mike, of course…You reside in darkness…What I need is one who can move about and destroy Organization 13…"

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am a servant of the world…" Diz said, chuckling. "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool at best!"

Scott felt fury rise up inside of him. "Was that…was that supposed to be a joke?" He brought out the keyblade. "Because I'm not laughing!"

With that, he rushed at Diz, slashing at him. All that resulted, though, was a bunch of pixels exploding into the air.

"My apologies…This is only a data-based projection…"Diz explained. Scott screamed, slashing at Diz multiple times. With one final thrust, he panted. Diz materialized behind him.

"Over here!" he teased.

"I hate you so much!" Scott growled. "You should share some of that hate with Mike…He's far too nice for his own good…" Diz said lazily.

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Scott hollered. The giant capsule opened at that moment, showing Mike. His eyes were closed and he was sort of floating. And when Scott looked at his face, he noticed that Mike looked almost…sad…

"Mike…" he breathed. His mouth formed a sad sort of smile. "…You're lucky…Looks like my summer vacation is…over…." He sighed.

For the last time, things faded to white.

**I feel so bad for posting this, considering the fact that I haven't updated any of my other stories! Poor Scott, right? Well, out of respect, I should say Roxas… Anyways, the story is far from being done, so stay tuned! R&R!**


End file.
